callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Army Training
Red Army Training is the first level in Call of Duty 2 in which the player takes control of Vasili Ivanovich Koslov and goes through the training to be in the Red Army. Characters *Vasili Ivanovich Koslov (playable) *Letlev Journal Entry Walkthrough The following sections are walkthroughs. Getting Started The player will spawn in a captured Opel Blitz truck. Go forward to the table across from them, and try to get a weapon. The player won't, so turn left and follow the path until they get into a building. Turn left there, and the player will find a Mosin-Nagant rifle and a TT-33 pistol. Go back and stand near where the table was. Letlev will instruct to the player to shoot two Teddy Bears. Turn until the player has the two teddy bears in sight and fire at them. After that, begin destroying the plates and wine bottles until Letlev tells the player to fire at the helmets. Shoot as many as the player can within 15 seconds. After the player is done firing, turn left to find a glowing mannequin. Run over and bash it with a Melee attack. After that, run over to the left until the player sees a ruined building with a bathtub in front of it. Get in one of the slots and begin throwing Potatoes at it, through the shining targets. When the player has thrown a potato through all of the targets, an ally will run to Letlev and tell him that the player's allies have captured a German prisoner. Follow Letlev to the prisoner. After the prisoner reveals intel about enemy movements, an ally will burst through a door on the right and ask for help. Follow the ally into a house. Crouch to get through the hole, then enter the trench and go prone to get past the board. Inside the house, grab a PPSh-41 as well as the maximum possible amount of grenades (Frag and Smoke) possible. Once the player get the PPSh-41, an ally will put a ladder up. Go up and throw a smoke grenade into the pit outside. Wait until the player's ally says it's okay to go through. When he does, run across the pit into the house across from the player. Image:ratspawn.png|Spawn. Image:ratguns.png|Getting weapons. Image:ratbears.png|Shooting the bears. Image:rathelmets.png|Shooting the helmets. Image:ratgrens.png|Grenade practice with Potatoes. Image:ratfollow.png|Following Letlev. Image:ratcrouching.png|Crouching. Image:ratprone.png|Going prone. Image:ratarmory.png|The armoury. Image:ratsmoke.png|Toss a smoke grenade into the pit. Finding the Panzerwerfer At the end of the house, turn left and the player will see a Sd. Kfz. 251 Halftrack pull up and release five troops. Mow them down with the player's SMG as they come out. When they're dead, look forward and snipe and enemies hiding behind the junk to the left. Go up until the player sees a house at the end of the road. There's an MG-42 gunner at the top-center, so grab a rifle and take him out before he locks onto the player. When he's down, get near the gate and turn right. At the end, turn left and the player will see troops running into a house in front of him. A lot of them like to peek behind corners, so toss a grenade through the windows, then shoot them as they come out. Or, the player could use an SMG and run into the house from its right side and kill everybody before they can react. Either way, once the player has cleared out the house, find set of stairs near the house's left and go up them. There are usually two troops here, so take them out. From the second floor, turn until the player sees another house with an outhouse near it. Again, there are a lot of troops peeking from corners, so toss a grenade to flush them out, then get them. Since the player is so far away, they can snipe them with a rifle. After the second house has been cleared, go through it and turn left. the player will see troops hiding behind a table and several crates. There are a few exploding barrels on the right side of the formation, so blow them up. Hopefully, they'll take out most of the hiding troops. Then, take out an SMG and go through the right side of the formation and take out anybody that's left. When that's done, go forward and the player will see the Panzerwerfer-Sdkfz-251\1 anti-aircraft gun. There are a few troops near it, so keep an eye for them. They like to hide behind the garbage near the gun, so the player might need to toss a grenade to flush them out. There's also a pistol-wielding troop that hangs out at the junk on the left side, so go through it and mow him down. Place a bomb on the gun to destroy it. If the player takes too long, two troops will come from a ruined building on the right side. After that, Letlev will appear and give the player a speech, then they'll exit the map. Image:rat1sttroops.png|The first troops the player will encounter in the game. Image:ratgunner.png|Watch out for the gunner near the top of the house. Image:rattohouse1.png|Getting to the first house. Image:rathouse1.png|The first house. Image:rat2ndfloor.png|The second floor of the first house. Image:rathouse2.png|The second house. Image:ratboxes.png|Troops near boxes just past the second house. Image:rattogun.png|Getting to the gun. Image:rattroops.png|These troops will pop out of the house if the player takes too long. Image:ratantigun.png|The gun the player must destroy. Image:ratexit.png|Exit. Weapon Loadout Starting Weapons Mosin 2.png|Mosin-Nagant Tt33 2.png|TT-30 Found in Level The following weapons can be found with and without attachments. Potato1.png|Potato Ppsh 2.png|PPSh-41 Rusgren 2.png|RGD-33 Cod2-Smoke Grenade.png|Smoke Grenade Svt40 2.png|SVT-40 K98k 2.png|Kar98k Mp40 2.png|MP40 Achievement Basic Training (50 ) - Obtained by completing "Red Army Training" on any difficulty. Trivia * If the player disobey's Letlev's orders, he will shoot the player with his pistol. The player dies after the first shot. * This is the easiest level to complete on Veteran difficulty. * The player does not have to shoot the helmets within 15 seconds. * If the player goes out after Letlev says that he will take care of the prisoner, he will point a pistol on the German and will only shoot when the player looks away, the player will then hear the gunshot. * The machine-gun in the first Panzerwerfer doesn't have a gunner but still can shoot. * All the helmets in the training ground are standard Wehrmacht helmets without camouflage. * The mannequin is wearing German officer uniform. * The player can throw Potatoes at the Commissar and the Prisoner. * It is impossible for the player to get a weapon in the first part of the level. * After the grenade training, the player can gun down Letlev, but he has plot armor and is invincible. * If the player throws a potato at a German soldier, the German will be surprised and confused, and say "Kartoffeln?" which is German for 'potatoes.' Also, if the player throws enough at the German, a potato will get stuck in his head. * After Letlev executes the prisoner he will be holding a Luger and will sometimes drop Stielhandgranates. * When the player has successfully thrown a potato through one of the slots the glow will not disappear. This is a bug. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 2 Single Player Levels Category:Training Levels Category:Singleplayer